Love Song
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Modern One Shot Just a little afternoon romance between young lovers.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

I felt like writing something modern for a change and this is the product. I haven't used this muse in awhile now. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The young couple was tangled in each other's arms as they continued to lie in their warm, soft bed. The sun was peeking through the window letting them know that it was time yet again to face the world.

"Elizabeth, time to wake up," he whispered in her ear.

The girl moved her head ever so slightly and her eyes opened just enough to catch a glimpse of her wonderful lover's upper body. "I'm sorry but did you say something?" she asked, sitting up and stretching.

A second later, she felt his lips upon her neck. He gently removed an errant strand of hair and sensually whispered into her ear, "Good Morning."

"Mmm, good morning," she said back to him.

She turned and their lips met. He brought his free hand to the back of her head and gently she began to fall backwards, lying back on the mattress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke away, moaning in delight as his hands began to caress her body.

"Oh Will," she moaned into his ear.

"Elizabeth," he said again, this time somewhat breathlessly.

Their bodies in perfect measure and almost at the peak....when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth shouted.

Will's body collapsed beside hers as the phone continued to ring and ring. Not being able to take it anymore, Elizabeth reached to the night stand and answered with a curt, "Hello?"

"Lizzy, how are you darling?" It was her boss Philip.

"Fine, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping the sheet around her.

Will turned around and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and tracing lines up and down her leg.

"I need you to come in today Love," Philip said somewhat sadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shooing Will's hand away.

He smirked and now turned to lay on his stomach giving her a full view of her favorite other side. He raised a playful eyebrow and began to smirk before looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, I need you to translate a bit and then I can send you home."

"All right; I suppose I can nip away for a bit."

Will looked up and pouted giving her his best puppy dog look. She grabbed hold of his chin and frowned back at him, letting him know that she was sorry about leaving his comfort as well.

"Excellent. See you soon," Philip said before quickly hanging up.

Elizabeth put the phone back, gave Will a quick kiss and picked her clothes up from off of the floor before running into the bathroom to get ready. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Will asked.

"Philip said he had something for me to do. Are you going to be all right by yourself until I get back?" she asked, pulling on her sweater and then jeans. There was no immediate response. "Will?"

She then heard a loud, overly dramatic sigh. "I'm sure I'll find something to do to pass the time."

Elizabeth quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair into a fairly messy ponytail before opening the door. There he stood, still in unclothed, leaning against the wall.

"Atta boy," she said. Elizabeth gave him one last kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

Quickly hailing a cab, she climbed inside and told the driver where she needed to go and to "Step on it."

The driver had no idea she had a somewhat horny male in her apartment and that she was in desperate need to return before that little open window that they had, closed. They arrived at the proper building; Elizabeth threw some money at the driver and quickly ran inside to see what the problem was.

**

* * *

**Upon being abruptly left alone, Will decided that getting dressed might be a good option. He also noticed that he had become somewhat hungry as well so maybe a little breakfast was in order.

Will walked into the kitchen and suddenly realized something that was very important: Elizabeth did not keep cereal in her apartment as she didn't like the stuff and most importantly of all, Will didn't know how to cook.

Sighing, he opened the refrigerator to find it full of all sorts of vegetables and juices and eggs...The stuff one needed to make breakfast if they were able to do so without burning down the house in the process.

Will went to one of the cupboards and found some bread. He was almost tempted to make sandwiches for them but that didn't seem romantic enough.

"I've got to try something," he muttered, looking back and forth between the bread and the refrigerator.

Bread...vegetables...fruit...eggs...

"French toast!" he finally said. He remembered; back when he was younger, his mother sometimes made him French toast on the weekends by putting bread in eggs.

He cracked one egg and went to work.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth exited the building after spending forty five minutes trying to track someone down to take over for her for the rest of the day. She called for the nearest cab and wearily climbed in.

Having not gotten much sleep the night before, she was doing surprisingly well. A nap might've been in order if not for her handsome, wonderful, and unable to sit still for two seconds boyfriend waiting for her back at the apartment. She knew that one look at him would do her in.

The cab seemed to be moving very slowly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the driver.

"Just some traffic Miss."

Elizabeth tried to look over the man's shoulder and she could vaguely make out flashing lights. She got out of the cab, ignoring the driver's protests, and went to see what was happening. The closer she came, the more she realized that she recognized the building the lights were outside of.

"That's my building," she murmured, running faster.

Scanning the heads in the crowd surrounding the building, she found Will talking with one of the police officers. He was wearing his sleep clothes; a tee-shirt and pants with the word Nintendo all over them.

She waited until he was finished before running over to him and hugging him. He seemed rather shaken and immediately Elizabeth became worried. "Will, what happened?"

"I-I don't know really. See, I was in your apartment trying to make us some breakfast for whenever you came back..." Will stopped a moment to lick his lips and point to the building, all while Elizabeth nodded and waited for him to continue. "When I heard yelling coming from next door. Mrs. What's-her-name's place."

"Mrs. Benedict's?"

"Right her. Well I heard shouting and then a loud thudding noise so, naturally, I became worried. I went over there and knocked and Mr.-Mr...."

"Benedict."

"Right, he opened the door a tiny bit and asked me what I wanted. I said that I heard something and he said it was nothing. Not believing him I managed to open the door a bit more, since I am slightly bigger than the man, and saw Mrs. B lying on the floor with a candlestick beside her and blood coming from her head. I went to see if she was still alive and Mr. B shut the door behind him and collapsed muttering how sorry he was for going too far. I went right to the phone to call the police and they came to arrest him and take her to the hospital. I think she'll be all right though and..."

Will stopped talking because his lips suddenly became occupied by someone else's.

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled away. "Will I'm sure she'll be fine. Mrs. Benedict is a strong woman. How about we stop by the hospital tomorrow and check on her?"

The crowd had begun to disperse and some of the residents were returning to the building.

"Okay. What should we do till then?" Will asked, suddenly feeling a bit better.

"Well, I do recall a mention of breakfast that my wonderful boyfriend was planning on making for me..."

Will grabbed her arm and they went inside. "So what did Philip want anyway?" Will asked as soon as they were at the elevator.

There was only one man inside who gave them a tired smile as he pushed the button for his floor. Elizabeth did the same and the doors shut with a whoosh sending them upwards. "He wanted me to help him with a client who speaks only French. Philip just needed me to be there to translate."

"Ah; and why pray tell couldn't he just call someone else?"

The elevator stopped and the other man exited. The doors shut again and the machine continued to climb.

"Because apparently there isn't anyone else who can speak French better than me in the entire building."

"Even Jean-Claude?"

"At least according to Philip. Personally I think it's because he wanted an opportunity to look down my shirt but thank goodness I thought to wear a sweater."

"Yeah, thank goodness."

They finally arrived at Elizabeth's floor and Will picked her up and carried her inside.

"Will," she said laughingly, "put me down!"

He brought her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Now you stay here and I'll finish your food. Oh and you don't need any clothing on either. In fact, I insist."

"Just go before I eat the pillows."

Will ran out, removing his shirt as he went.

**

* * *

**He came back with the food and Elizabeth took a tentative sniff before actually eating it.

"Does it taste okay?" he asked worried.

"It's not half bad. Is this your first time?"

"I haven't heard you ask me that for months now," Will commented.

Elizabeth smacked him on the arm and he laughed. He placed another piece on the fork and brought it just close to her mouth before eating it himself.

"Will!"

"What, I'm hungry too."

"Get your own."

"Make me."

The two fought for the plate, getting the toast all over the bed.

"Now look what've done," Elizabeth said while pouting.

"Me? You helped."

She continued to pout so Will had no choice but to use his eyes as his weapon. Eyes versus lips. Who would crumble first?

"Fine, it was my fault," Elizabeth said relenting.

"Yes," Will said pumping his fist before Elizabeth began to kiss him again. "Don't forget, we've still got to meet Jack and Ana for dinner tonight," Will said as Elizabeth pushed him onto his back again.

"I didn't forget. That's still hours away."

"What shall we do till then?" Will asked, grinning widely.

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I can think of a few things..."

**

* * *

**Jack and AnaMaria were already at the table when Will and Elizabeth arrived.

"Hey gang."

"Hey you two," Ana said standing to give Elizabeth a hug.

Will and Jack did one of those stupid fist pumping, hand slapping, man only things before Jack turned and gave Elizabeth a kiss.

"Hope you don't mind eating here," he said as they sat.

"Not at all," Elizabeth said.

"I love Chuck E. Cheese," Will added.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed before talking with Ana. "So I take it the little ones are around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think they're in the balls or climbing on something. At least they aren't yelling..."

"Jack stop touching me!"

"Yet," Ana said with a sigh. "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Jack and Will were talking about sports or something equally boring.

"They suck. I still don't know why you go for them."

"I've liked them ever since I was a boy, Whelp, and nothing will ever change my opinion."

"But they suck."

"Well your team sucks more."

Ana returned with her children Jack Jr. and Chrissie (short for Christina). Jack Jr. was six, Chrissie was eight and both were equally hyperactive.

"Hey you two," Elizabeth said.

They didn't say anything but begged their mother for some money to play games with.

"Ask your father."

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Still giving you a hard time?" Elizabeth asked.

"They can't be left two seconds alone together without someone getting hurt or shoved or anything!"

"William and I are going to order the food," Jack said standing.

"Be right back," Will added, giving Elizabeth a kiss before following.

Ana smirked. "I see things are still going well with the two of you then."

"Never better. And you two...?"

"It's a little hard when you've got two children sleeping in the middle. Jack promised though he'd take a day off soon so we could have some _alone time _in the afternoon."

Elizabeth nodded and the two continued talking when the men came with two pizza's, one plain and one with pepperoni along with some drinks. The children immediately went for the pepperoni.

"Careful. Careful it's still hot," Ana said putting a napkin on their necks so their clothes didn't get dirty.

Jack's slice was half way to his mouth.

"You too Sparrow!"

Muttering Jack did as she asked with Will snickering at him the whole time.

"Pipe down you!"

When the meal was finished, the kids wanted to go play some of the games so Will and Elizabeth offered to go with them.

"Giving you some slight alone time. Don't mess it up," Elizabeth said.

They each took one of the children by the hand and walked them away. Immediately out of their parents' sight, the two children ran to the machines and started to have fun with all of the flashing lights and noises.

"Oh look, basketball machine. Care to take me on Miss. Swann?" Will asked.

"I'd be glad to, Mr. Turner."

"You'd better watch your back."

"And you'd better keep your pants on."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Just put the money in."

About twenty minutes later, the group came back while Jack and Ana were in the middle of a fairly romantic kiss, the likes of which was causing other parents to stare at them frowning.

"I think little Jack is just about ready for bed. And he didn't even touch his sister once," Will announced.

"Wonderful," Ana said. "Want to go home to bed Honey?"

The boy nodded and buried his head onto her shoulder. Will left a few dollars on the table to help pay for the meal and shook Jack's hand. "You and me, my place this Thursday to watch the game."

"I'll be there Whelp."

"Please stop calling me that."

Jack laughed heartily. "No."

"Good bye everyone," Elizabeth said, waving to the two little kids.

**

* * *

**Will and Elizabeth made it back to her place relatively fine.

"Do you ever what our children will be like?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, throwing his keys on the table beside the door.

"Well we have been going out for almost a year now. Girls wonder these things sometimes. Do you ever think about it?"

Will took off his jacket and didn't say anything for several minutes as they began to undress and climb into the bed.

"Well I picture us first with a little boy. He'd look just like me but he'd have your personality and hair. He'd be a bit of a handful but I think you'll be able to handle it. Then a few years down the line we'll have a little girl. She'll be my little princess."

Elizabeth smacked him on the arm and smiled.

"Don't worry; little Will is going to be your little prince."

"So we've suddenly become royalty?"

"As soon as I come into my inheritance we will."

Elizabeth laughed. "So you've got money now. Go on."

"Janie will have my nose and eyes but the rest of her will be all you. They'll be the most well behaved children on the block."

Elizabeth snuggled up to him and sighed happily. "So you've even named them. I love you Will."

Will gave her a kiss on the top of her head before turning off the light. "I love you too."

* * *

I'm not really planning on making this out to be more than a one shot. Sometime in the future maybe but I'm a little busy at the moment (see my livejournal for details on future things) Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
